Que serait la vie sans un soupçon de jalousie !
by EvilQueen3381
Summary: Début du 3B, Emma était mariée à Regina et quand elle revient à Storybrook, c'est un choc pour son épouse de la revoir enfin mais accompagné d'un homme. Ceci est un OS défi qu'on m'a lancé où j'avais pour consigne d'allier comique et jalousie, voilà ce que mon cerveau en a fait. Cet OS est rated M


_**Bien le bonjour à toutes. Me revoilà le temps d'un OS que je vous ai concocté. Il est issu d'un défi que j'ai reçu par YouCan'tTakeTheSkyFromMe qui avait posté la millième review sur ma précédente fiction "Ce train, cette femme, cette place".**_

_**Je sais que ça fait un moment que je n'ai rien publié, et j'en suis sincèrement désolée. Je ne vous oublis pas c'est promis, j'ai eu très peu de temps pour écrire et surtout un gros gros manque d'inspiration pendant un sacré bout de temps (gros syndrome de la page blanche chronique). Et puis d'un coup tout c'est débloqué cette semaine pour cet OS que je suis ravie de vous faire découvrir.**_

_**J'ai actuellement deux autres idées d'OS que je vais essayer d'écrire rapidement et une nouvelle fiction que j'ai commencé mais que je veux bien avancer avant de commencer la publication.**_

_**Je suis très heureuse de publier à nouveau et j'ai hâte de connaître vos avis. Je vous promets de ne plus mettre autant de temps avant de republier, même pour moi ça fait sacrément long.**_

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos messages régulièrement, ça me touche sincèrement.**_

_**Maintenant trêve de blabla, je vous laisse à votre lecture et merci à ma bêta et flingueuse de fautes :D Faanny59, merci beaucoup pour ton aide : )**_

_**Défi reçu : Faire un OS alliant comique et jalousie, se passe au début du 3B, Emma était mariée à Regina et quand elle revient à Storybrook, c'est un choc pour Regina de la voir être embrassé par Walsh (qui n'est pas un singe volant, juste un mec lambda).**_

_**Voilà ce qui est sorti de ma tête à partir de ça.**_

_**Ps : Et comme par hasard nous sommes un Jeudi : )**_

_**PPs: Scène M à la fin pour me faire pardonner de tant d'attente, ceux qui n'aiment pas le M, il vaut mieux zapper juste la dernière scène : )**_

* * *

**Que serait la vie sans un soupçon de jalousie !**

Regina se souvenait du moment où elles avaient pris leur décision. Protéger Emma et Henry de la nouvelle malédiction, c'était leur seul objectif, son seul but personnel, offrir à sa jeune épouse et son fils une chance qu'elle n'aurait pas. La malédiction de Peter allait être détruite mais comme toute magie, elle venait avec son prix. Regina avait accepté ce qui était devenu son fardeau éternel, perdre sa famille, être arrachée à son fils qui ne se souviendrait même plus d'elle, mais également à sa femme. Sa seule consolation était ce cadeau qu'elle avait pu leur faire, offrir à Henry et Emma un passé, leur passé, des souvenirs à deux pour une belle vie.

Ils étaient loin d'elle, mais ils étaient ensemble et ils étaient heureux. Comme chaque jour depuis qu'elle les avait vus disparaitre au-delà de la limite de la ville, Regina s'était réveillée le cœur lourd. Il y avait chaque matin ces quelques petites secondes, bénies, où entre sommeil et réveil elle ne se souvenait pas exactement de sa situation. Pendant ces quelques secondes, elle était toujours Regina Mills, elle était toujours mariée à Emma Swan et pouvait presque sentir sa présence dans son dos, lovée à elle dans une étreinte protectrice. Pendant ces quelques secondes Henry dormait toujours dans sa chambre et les deux amours de sa vie savaient qui elle était.

Puis la conscience reprenait le dessus, le brouillard de la nuit se dissipait pour dévoiler la cruelle et froide réalité. Un lit vide, une maison silencieuse et une nostalgie mordante. Henry et Emma étaient loin d'elle et elle était réellement seule au monde.

Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne s'en remettrait jamais, chaque soir elle revivait les derniers instants avec eux, leurs paroles rassurantes à l'égard d'un avenir qui ne l'était pas, les mots d'amour échangés en sachant que c'était les derniers, le baiser qu'elle aurait voulu ne jamais arrêter. Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, ils étaient tous à Storybrooke et non dans la forêt enchantée comme la logique l'aurait voulu. C'était comme si Emma et Henry étaient partis quelques jours plus tôt, et pourtant son cœur se serrait d'une nostalgie que seul des mois d'absence aurait pu déclencher.

Quelque chose n'allait pas mais la jeune femme n'avait même pas le courage de chercher à comprendre le problème. Elle accueillait chaque matin avec la même souffrance, s'accrochant aux quelques secondes qui étaient devenues sa seule source de soulagement, puis elle se levait, agissant par automatisme plus que par envie. Regina allait dans la salle de bain, se douchait, s'habillait puis se maquillait avant de se rendre au Granny's pour petit déjeuner. Ensuite elle partait travailler et vivait ainsi sa vie d'automate sans penser au trou béant dans son cœur.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva au Granny's ce matin là. Elle commanda son café et s'apprêtait à sortir quand elle aperçu ceux qui attiraient toute l'attention des habitants de Storybrooke.

Emma, Henry… Ils étaient là… devant elle. Son cœur fit un boum dans sa poitrine, il bondit littéralement à lui faire mal. Mais ce qui la fit lâcher son gobelet n'était pas leur présence. Ce n'était pas de voir son merveilleux fils qui avait tant grandit et qui posait sur elle un regard interrogateur comme s'il ne la connaissait pas. Ce n'était pas de voir sa merveilleuse femme dont les cheveux étaient légèrement plus longs.

Non…

Ce qui la choqua au point de lâcher son café et se figer sur place était l'homme en train d'embrasser sa femme.

* * *

\- Oh merde ça va chier, murmura Ruby en regardant alternativement les deux femmes.

Emma sursauta en entendant le bruit et la voix de son amie, elle se sépara instantanément de Walsh et sentit sa gorge se serrer en voyant Regina. Depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé la mémoire, la brune obnubilait ses pensées. Elle était avec Walsh, ses sentiments pour lui étaient sincères et elle savait qu'il l'aimait réellement.

Pendant un an elle avait vécu sans Regina, elle avait vécu avec les souvenirs d'une vie sans personnages de contes de fées, sans méchante reine, une vie dans laquelle elle n'avait pas abandonné Henry.

Elle était embrouillée entre ses deux vies distinctes qui s'entrechoquaient en elle. Son amour pour Regina renaissait doucement dans son cœur comme l'écho d'un lointain souvenir se rappelant à elle, mais son affection pour Walsh était encore bien présente.

Cependant, en l'ayant face à elle, en voyant le choc et la douleur sur son visage, elle se sentit coupable de s'être laissée embrasser par Walsh, comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Elle aurait voulu réagir, aller à sa rencontre, peut être même la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que tout allait bien se passer.

Mais Emma n'avait aucune idée de comment les choses allaient se passer, et encore moins si elles allaient bien se passer. Alors elle ne bougea pas, elle se contenta de la regarder fuir le café à toute allure. Elle voulut la suivre mais Walsh l'en empêcha en lui parlant, elle n'entendait même pas ce qu'il lui disait, elle ne pensait qu'à elle.

\- Ou pas, continua de murmurer Ruby visiblement déçue que personne n'ait frappé ou crié sur personne.

* * *

Regina était dehors et se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur. Au choc et au sentiment de trahison qu'elle avait d'abord ressentit, avait succédé une colère dévorante. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher sa femme, et encore moins de l'embrasser. Elle connaissait Emma, dès que plus de deux émotions profondes se mélangeaient en elle, elle devenait idiote, stressée et incapable de réagir. Elle devait se souvenir de son histoire stupide avec ce crétin, et se rappeler son mariage avec elle. Les souvenirs devaient sûrement s'embrouiller en elle. Comme d'habitude ça allait être à elle de la ramener dans le droit chemin, son chemin, le seul bon pour Emma.

Elle repartit vers le Granny's et se ravisa plusieurs fois, hésitant sur la bonne chose à faire.

Elle se souvenait d'un temps où si quelqu'un avait embrassé la personne qu'elle aimait sous ses yeux, elle l'aurait tué sans la moindre hésitation. Cette envie électrisait la magie en elle mais elle l'ignora, préférant défendre son honneur autrement qu'en tuant.

Elle serra les poings et souffla un grand coup pour se calmer un minimum avant d'entrer de nouveau dans le café.

Elle entra d'un pas décidé en poussant la porte tellement violement qu'elle s'ouvrit en claquant dans un bruit fracassant. Tout le monde dans le Granny's sursauta en regardant dans sa direction. Regina sentit toute sa détermination se dégonfler devant autant de monde, mais un simple regard vers Emma et son idiot et elle regagna toute sa colère.

\- Ouuuuuh, s'exclama Ruby en trépignant d'excitation. En fait ça va bel et bien chier.

Snow lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes pour la faire taire mais ceci ne réussit qu'à la faire râler bruyamment à cause de la douleur.

\- Ruby tais toi, gronda-t-elle à voix basse. On a pas besoin de toi pour savoir qu'une crise approche.

\- Une crise ? questionna-t-elle en la regardant. T'appelle ça une crise ? C'est une attaque nucléaire qui se prépare, une troisième guerre mondiale en puissance, une…

\- Tu peux pas te taire et nous laisser y assister à cette troisième guerre mondiale ? s'agaça Granny qui avait exceptionnellement quitté ses cuisines pour ne rien manquer du spectacle.

Regina soupira en entendant leur conversation qui se voulait discrète sans l'être et se concentra sur Emma. Elle s'approcha d'eux et se plaça entre en prenant bien soin de bousculer Walsh. Elle regarda Emma avec colère mais aussi avec amour, caressa sa joue tendrement et grogna quand l'homme posa sa main sur son épaule en l'interpelant.

\- Oh oh vous là vous faites quoi ? questionna-t-il en essayant de la faire se décaler.

Regina ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et se tourna pour lui faire face.

\- Vingt dollars sur Regina, chuchota Ruby.

\- Tu plaisantes, s'exclama David. Le pari est perdu d'avance il n'a aucune chance.

\- Vous êtes au courant de quoi ? demanda alors Regina à Walsh d'une voix forte pour couvrir leurs bavardages.

Le jeune homme lança un regard à Emma ce qui agaça fortement la brune qui se retenait de le malmener.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous êtes ici avec Emma, répondit-elle sans cacher son exaspération. Elle vous a surement expliqué la situation avant de vous faire entrer dans notre monde, son monde, auquel vous n'appartenez pas.

\- Elle m'a dit… Elle m'a expliqué toutes vos histoires dingues de personnages de contes de fées, de malédiction, de souvenirs modifiés, de famille à retrouver de vie différente à celle qu'elle m'a raconté et qu'elle croyait vraie à l'époque.

Regina était un peu déstabilisée mais ne le montra pas. Si Emma lui avait raconté tout ça, c'est qu'il devait compter assez pour qu'elle lui fasse confiance. Comme si elle ressentait son trouble, la blonde attrapa sa main et l'attira vers elle.

\- Nous avons été attaqués par un espèce de singe avec des ailes légèrement agressif.

\- Un singe volant ? s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant vers elle. Il t'a fait du mal ?

\- Non non tout va bien, je m'en suis débarrassée.

\- Toujours ce tempérament de sauveuse héroïque, dit-elle avec tendresse en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Oh dite donc vous, vous pouvez arrêter de toucher ma fiancée comme ça ?

Un flash de panique illumina les yeux émeraudes d'Emma et ceux de Regina devinrent instantanément noirs de rage.

\- Et mince il nous l'a énervée, et dire qu'elle était presque calmée, geint Granny depuis son bar.

\- Tu plaisantes, dit Ruby avec un grand sourire. Il va enfin y avoir de l'action. Et vous trouvez pas qu'Emma ressemble à une personne tenant une grenade dégoupillée sans savoir comment gérer l'explosion qui va arriver ?

Tout le monde autour d'elle acquiesça en scrutant la scène avec appréhension. Emma fusilla la jeune serveuse du regard et laissa Regina se tourner vers Walsh, prête à intervenir en cas de perte de contrôle.

\- Votre quoi ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas fiancés, rectifia rapidement Emma.

\- Pourquoi croyez-vous l'être ?

\- Je lui ai demandé de l'être.

\- Ohhh, répondit-elle comme si elle parlait à un idiot. Et vous a-t-elle donné une réponse ?

\- Non mais…

\- A bon, continua-t-elle sur le même ton hautain et moqueur. Et donc demander à une femme d'être sa fiancée, même sans réponse, ça suffit pour qu'elle le soit.

\- Bien sur que non, s'agaça-t-il. Mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de répondre à cause de ce sale truc volant.

\- Qui vous dit qu'elle aurait dit oui ?

\- Elle m'aime et je l'aime, répondit-il en bombant le torse et en s'approchant pour l'intimider.

Loin d'être impressionnée, Regina se grandit pour faire de même, le défiant d'oser se mesurer à elle.

\- Sachez que le oui que vous n'avez pas eu et que vous n'aurez pas est à moi.

\- À vous ? questionna-t-il avec un rire moqueur.

\- Oui à moi, elle me l'a donné le jour où je lui ai demandé de m'épouser et également le jour où elle est devenue ma femme.

Walsh recula d'un pas, désarçonné par cette nouvelle, et regarda Emma avec incompréhension.

\- Tu es…

\- Oui je… Tout ça est tellement compliqué mais… Je ne m'en rappelais pas mais je suis mariée, Regina et moi sommes mariées. Nous sommes amoureuses, ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix, réprimant un sourire oublié qui refaisait surface avec ses souvenirs.

\- Tu es gouine ?

\- Classe, commenta Regina. À dénicher un homme tu aurais pu en trouver un plus intelligent que ça.

\- Regina commence pas, ça fait beaucoup à digérer.

\- Tant qu'à en être à digérer des choses, reprit la brune en ignorant Emma. Je vous interdits de toucher à nouveau ma femme. Maintenant elle a retrouvé ses souvenirs alors votre présence n'est plus requise.

\- Vous êtes… Toi et elle… Vous avez déjà… Vous avez…

\- Oh oui, des centaines et des centaines de fois.

\- Regina, la sermonna Emma face au choc sur le visage de Walsh.

Le jeune homme sembla prêt à parler et puis il se ravisa en soufflant. Il attrapa sa veste en hâte et sortit du café sans un mot.

Emma tenta de l'arrêter mais fut retenue par Regina. Elle était de plus en plus perdue entre ses souvenirs, ses envies, ses craintes et envie de faire bien. Toute la situation était beaucoup trop complexe et elle ne savait plus comment la gérer.

\- Tu ne vas pas le suivre quand même ! s'exclama Regina en l'attirant contre elle.

Emma se sentit bien collée contre son corps, incroyablement bien, et de nombreux souvenirs assaillirent son esprit. Elle revoyait leur premier baiser échangé, passionnel et chargé de haine à l'époque. C'était le seul moyen qu'elles avaient trouvé pour relâcher la tension qui montait trop entre elles. Leur relation était née tôt, le jour où elles s'étaient battues dans le cimetière. Au départ ce n'était que des séances torrides dont elles ne parlaient pas. Elles savaient se trouver quand la tension était trop forte et qu'une libération devenait indispensable. Puis elles se fuyaient, ne passaient jamais la nuit ensemble. Avec le temps cependant, leurs séances s'étaient faites plus rapprochées et des discussions avaient commencé après le sexe.

Après l'empoisonnement d'Henry, Emma avait découvert une Regina différente, tellement brisée qu'elle ne cachait plus sa vulnérabilité. Elle avait pleuré dans ses bras, la menaçant de mort si elle parlait mais sans grande conviction. Puis elles avaient fait l'amour, tendrement et très longuement. Chacune avait réalisé que ce qui les liait était devenu plus que ce qu'elles osaient s'avouer. Emma était restée dormir pour la première fois.

Emma avait été la première à avouer ses sentiments. Regina les avait d'abord rejetés sans pour autant repousser Emma de sa vie, elle refusait le lien sans pouvoir s'en passer. Puis Emma avait disparu, emporté avec Snow dans le portail et tout avait changé, Regina avec le manque de son amante, avait accepté elle aussi. Dans la peur de la perdre et le bonheur de la retrouver, elles s'étaient découvertes et redécouvertes. Elles étaient tombées pleinement amoureuses sans plus chercher à le rejeter.

Quand elle avait eu peur de la perdre sous les tortures de Greg et Tamara, Emma avait craqué, elle avait avoué son amour pour l'ancienne reine à sa famille et à leur fils. Regina l'avait demandée en mariage et elle avait dis oui sans la moindre hésitation. Seul Henry avait été content de la nouvelle mais les autres avaient bien été obligés de digérer et accepter car le couple ne leur avait pas vraiment laissé le choix.

Puis Emma se remit à penser à Walsh. Depuis huit mois qu'ils étaient ensembles… Elle ne pouvait pas être aussi injuste à son égard.

\- Je dois y aller, je le dois Regina.

La brune la regarda avec un flash de trahison dans les yeux et Emma s'empressa de poser sa main sur sa joue.

\- Je ne le choisis pas lui.

\- Mais tu veux le suivre lui, cracha-t-elle avec colère.

\- Non je… Je suis… Je dois le suivre, je dois… Démêler tout ça, il a droit à des explications.

La dessus elle fit comme un mouvement pour l'embrasser mais se ravisa. Elle soupira et sortit du café après avoir demandé à Henry de rester avec David.

Personne n'osait bouger en attendant de voir la réaction de l'ancienne reine. Elle ne bougeait pas, fixant la porte sans que personne ne puisse savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Mary-Margareth s'avança doucement dans sa direction, comme si elle entrait dans la cage d'un fauve sans protection. Elle se racla la gorge sans trop savoir comment s'y prendre.

\- Regina ça va ? tenta-t-elle doucement.

\- Parfaitement bien Snow, répondit-elle sèchement.

\- Tu sais Emma est…

\- Je sais très bien comment est Emma, la coupa-t-elle en se tournant pour lui faire face. Elle est paumée, et elle agit comme elle agit toujours quand elle est paumée, elle fuit. De toutes ses forces et de toutes ses jambes elle fuit. Elle se mélange entre ses anciens et ses nouveaux souvenirs, ceux effacés qui reviennent, ceux crées qui s'effacent et ceux qu'elle a de son année passée. Donc elle fuit car c'est plus simple que d'affronter les choses qu'elle va devoir faire.

Personne ne comprenait vraiment où elle voulait en venir alors ils restèrent tous à la regarder sans bouger, attendant que Mary-Margareth reprenne la parole.

\- Il ne faut pas être en colère après elle…

\- Oh mais je ne suis pas en colère, non pas du tout en colère, dit-elle l'air pensif.

\- Mais alors tu es quoi ? Tu t'en fous ?

\- Absolument pas. Emma est ma femme, elle est paumée, vulgaire, impulsive et avec une incapacité chronique à gérer les soucis émotionnels, mais elle est ma femme, elle est mienne. Elle a juste besoin de s'en souvenir.

La totalité des clients du Granny's frissonnèrent en l'entendant car ils purent immédiatement reconnaitre dans l'intonation et le regard qu'elle avait, la reine démoniaque qu'ils avaient si bien connue et craint. Après un instant, Mary-Margareth osa s'approcher de la jeune femme qui maugréait encore.

\- Saleté d'handicapée sentimentale chronique, marmonnait-elle.

\- C'est de ma fille dont tu parles, l'interrompit Mary-Margareth sur un léger ton de reproche.

\- Ça Snow, tu n'as pas besoin de me le répéter, je souffre suffisamment de son patrimoine génétique désastreux. Prière de ne pas me le jeter ainsi en pleine figure, souffla-t-elle sans même lancer un regard à la petite brune.

\- Regina, soupira-t-elle désabusée.

\- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça si tu ne veux pas risquer un retour, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules nonchalamment.

\- Je te rappelle que…

\- Non, la coupa-t-elle.

\- Tu sais déjà ce que je veux dire ?

\- Oui tu vas me parler de notre lien de parenté, mais je te rappelle que génétiquement nous n'avons rien en commun. Je n'ai jamais demandé à faire partie de ta famille avant de rencontrer Emma. Elle est la seule chose qui nous lie, elle et Henry, mais en aucun cas ton père et ce mariage forcé.

Snow baissa les yeux sans plus oser rien dire. Elle laissa Regina et se contenta de la regarder partir.

* * *

Emma chercha Walsh un moment et le trouva finalement au château pour enfants que Regina avait fait construire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à la guerre qui les avait opposées et le revirement de situation qu'avait réussi la mairesse pour gagner. Elle perdit son sourire cependant, quand elle croisa le regard noir de l'homme qu'elle avait pensé aimer ces derniers mois.

Avec le retour de ses souvenirs, elle se rendait compte à quel point elle s'était trompée. Si elle aimait Walsh, alors il n'y avait pas de mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait pour Regina. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui malgré sa réticence à la voir approcher.

\- Nous devons parler, dit-elle d'une voix grave.

\- De ta lesbienne de femme ?

\- Ne te fais pas paraître stupide, je sais que tu ne l'es pas.

\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Après tout ce temps je pensais moi aussi te connaître, répondit-il avec amertume.

\- Tu me connaissais, et tu me connais encore. Simplement tu as connu celle que j'étais grâce au sort de Regina. J'étais cette femme et je le suis toujours, mais avec un passé et une famille.

\- Mais je t'aime moi Emma, et je ne veux pas te perdre.

La jeune femme posa une main sur sa joue avec tendresse et rassembla son courage pour être honnête, elle lui devait bien ça.

\- Mes sentiments pour toi étaient sincères, et ils le sont encore. Je…

\- Qu'aurais tu répondu ? À ma demande si nous n'avions pas été interrompus par cette chose, ajouta-t-il devant son air interrogateur.

\- Je m'apprêtais à te demander du temps pour réfléchir.

\- Pourquoi ça ? questionna-t-il en serrant les mâchoires, luttant visiblement contre la déception.

\- Une part de moi voulait te dire oui, et l'autre sentait que ce n'était pas honnête.

\- Ta part… Magique, dit-il en mimant des guillemets.

\- Peut-être oui, je suis la fille de blanche neige et du prince charmant, même sous l'effet d'un sort, ma nature profonde devait m'alerter que quelque chose n'allait pas. Qu'ailleurs il y avait celle que je devais trouver, comme mes parents se retrouvent toujours.

\- Alors c'est Regina, soupira-t-il en se levant pour taper dans une pierre, les mains dans les poches comme un enfant frustré et déçu.

\- C'est elle, ça a toujours été elle.

\- Es-tu bien sur de ton choix ?

\- J'en suis sure depuis très longtemps. J'ai fait ce choix avant même de te connaître, quand je lui ai dis oui à elle.

\- Mais tu as aimé être avec des hommes pas vrai ?

\- Bien sur, mais j'aime aussi être avec des femmes.

\- On ne peut pas être moitié moitié comme ça.

\- Bien sur que si tu le sais.

\- Et tu n'as pas peur que des choses te manquent si tu la choisis elle ?

\- Tu parles de choses en général ou de sexe ? questionna-t-elle sans détours.

Le jeune homme observa le sol et elle comprit que son intuition avait été la bonne. Emma s'amusait encore de voir à quel point certains hommes ne pouvaient pas imaginer qu'une femme puisse être durablement épanouie sans pénis dans sa vie. Elle soupira et décida de répondre sincèrement.

\- Oh ça non, je n'ai absolument pas peur. Elle m'apporte tout ce dont j'ai besoin et même plus encore.

\- Ça va épargne-moi les détails, souffla-t-il sans méchanceté.

\- Tu as demandé, répondit-elle en le cognant doucement avec son épaule.

Il soupira et lui sourit tristement.

\- Et tu n'as pas de mal à assumer le regard des gens ?

\- Non Walsh, c'est une petite ville où les gens nous ont bien acceptées. Et quand bien même il y aurait des attaques, des regards, des gens contres, je l'ai choisie elle et elle en vaut la peine, largement.

\- Elle te rend vraiment heureuse.

\- Très, avoua-t-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire d'une oreille à l'autre.

\- J'aimerai repartir, dit-il alors en se levant. Je ne pense pas que ma présence soit tellement la bienvenue maintenant.

Il ne paraissait pas en colère, surtout triste et déçu mais semblait accepter la situation.

\- Je suis désolée Walsh, annonça-t-elle en se levant à son tour.

\- Faut pas, tu ne savais pas. C'est cette… ta femme, se reprit-il. Qui aurait pu penser aux conséquences quand elle t'a jeté ce sort, dit-il avec amertume.

\- Elle a fait ça pour notre bien et notre bonheur à Henry et moi au détriment du sien. Nous n'étions même pas censées nous revoir un jour. Tu imagines la souffrance que ça a été pour elle ? L'année qu'elle vient de passer ?

\- J'ai pas envie d'imaginer Emma, et ne me demande pas de la plaindre. Au final c'est elle qui vous aura.

La jeune blonde s'apprêtait à répondre mais elle se ravisa. À quoi bon argumenter ? Elle lui faisait suffisamment de mal, elle pouvait bien le laisser digérer la pilule comme bon lui semblait.

\- Je peux te ramener à Boston que tu prennes un vol pour New-York.

\- Y a pas de train ou bus ou taxi qui partent d'ici ?

\- Ça sera plus rapide et beaucoup plus simple si je t'amène.

\- Non j'aime prendre le train, qui sait, je peux y faire une rencontre, dit-il en feignant l'indifférence face à la situation.

\- Ça n'arrive que dans les films romantiques les rencontres dans les trains.

\- Je ne pense pas que ta femme appréciera.

\- Elle comprendra. Allez viens, insista-t-elle en le voyant près à céder, désireuse d'au moins lui rendre ce service. On va au Granny les prévenir, voir Henry, et je te ramène.

\- Bien, capitula-t-il. Tu as tellement envie de te sentir moins coupable que je ne peux que céder.

* * *

Regina était comme un lion en cage en sachant sa femme en compagnie d'un homme. Elle savait qu'elle ne ferait plus rien avec lui maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, mais sa jalousie était trop forte. Elle revoyait en boucle le baiser qu'elle avait surpris, elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête qu'ils avaient obligatoirement du coucher ensemble avant. Elle savait bien qu'Emma n'avait, à l'époque, aucun souvenir de leur mariage. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, Regina se sentait bouillir intérieurement et la fuite d'Emma après Walsh n'aidait en rien pour calmer la brune. Elle entendit la sonnette du Granny retentir et se tourna précipitamment dans l'espoir de voir apparaitre la blonde, mais elle déchanta rapidement en voyant que c'était Robin.

Le jeune homme lui lança un sourire qui devait se vouloir ravageur et elle soupira en voyant qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché l'affaire. Elle s'apprêtait à le repousser une nouvelle fois quand une idée commença à germer dans son esprit. Elle savait qu'elle allait surement regretter son geste, mais sa jalousie l'empêchait de se montrer raisonnable.

Elle sourit alors au jeune homme et lui fit un léger clin d'œil accompagné d'un petit signe de main. Robin sauta sur l'occasion et se dirigea vers elle en bombant exagérément le torse. Regina soupira en prenant soin de garder un grand sourire charmeur sur son visage.

\- Comment vas-tu Regina ? demanda-t-il en s'accoudant au comptoir, collé à elle.

\- Bien et toi Robin ?

\- Je vais très bien. Je me faisais un peu de soucis pour toi, avec le retour d'Emma et son fiancé.

_Droit au but, quel abruti, _pensa-t-elle en retenant une envie de l'envoyer balader.

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler, dit-elle alors pour couper court au sujet.

\- Tu es sûre je…

\- Et si tu me payais un café Robin, le coupa-t-elle en posant sa main sur son bras.

Il regarda son geste et sourit en acquiesçant, puis il fit signe à Ruby pour qu'elle s'occupe d'eux.

\- Ça sent mauvais tout ça, marmonna Ruby en venant leur donner leurs cafés.

L'ancienne la reine la fusilla du regard et se concentra sur Robin. Elle l'écouta parler un moment, jouant de tous ses pouvoirs de séduction. Elle riait à ses blagues qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, elle le touchait l'air de rien le bras ou l'épaule, elle se touchait les cheveux et prenait soin d'avancer et tanguer régulièrement dans sa direction. Sans grande surprise, le jeune homme marchait et semblait vraiment croire qu'elle était enfin réceptive à son charme. Il s'approcha et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux bruns derrière son oreille, prenant bien soin de le caresser la joue au passage.

Regina s'apprêtait à le repousser, agacée qu'il prenne autant d'aise à son égard, quand elle vit du coin de l'œil Emma et Walsh entrer dans le Granny ensemble, semblant en bon termes. Son sang chaud fit à nouveau qu'un tour et elle prit la main de Robin dans la sienne en minaudant comme une adolescente. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle voulait rendre Emma jalouse, et surtout, elle voulait qu'Emma laisse enfin tomber Walsh et accourt les séparer Robin et elle. Elle était tellement aveuglée par son tempérament emporté et possessif, qu'elle ne réalisa que trop tard tout ce que pourrait ressentir Emma en les voyants.

Bêtement, elle s'était imaginé que sa femme allait comprendre son jeu et se jetterait peut-être même sur elle. Mais à aucun moment elle n'avait imaginé voir dans les yeux verts de la blonde autant de souffrance.

\- Je l'avais dis que ça allait mal tourner, répéta Ruby en observant elle aussi Emma. On m'écoute jamais à moi et pourtant j'ai toujours raison.

\- La ferme Ruby, coupa Granny qui attendait avec inquiétude la réaction de la blonde.

* * *

Quand Emma entra dans le Granny, elle se figea en voyant sa femme flirter avec Robin. Elle était partagée entre l'envie de fuir et celle d'aller lui mettre une gifle. Son choix se fit cependant quand elle vit Robin s'approcher pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de la brune et tourner la tête pour venir l'embrasser. Elle ne voulait absolument pas assister à ça, alors elle se tourna et partit en toute hâte pour mettre un maximum de distance entre cette scène et elle.

* * *

Regina se recula, surprise par le geste de Robin et tenta de partir à la suite d'Emma. Elle savait qu'elle était allé trop loin, comme toujours elle n'avait pas réfléchi avant d'agir et culpabilisait déjà d'avoir fait souffrir celle qu'elle aimait. Elle avait à peine fait trois pas qu'elle se sentit être tirée en arrière et plaquée par Robin contre son torse. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu agir, elle vit Walsh partir à la suite d'Emma sans qu'elle ne puisse les suivre.

\- Hey Regina où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? questionna le jeune homme d'une voix qui devait se vouloir irrésistible.

\- Lâche-moi espèce d'idiot, s'exclama-t-elle en essayant de se dégager.

\- Pourquoi tu veux partir d'un coup ? Elle est avec son fiancé et moi je suis là.

La brune serra les poings pour s'empêcher de lui lancer un boule de feu au visage tant elle était désespérée par sa bêtise.

\- En même temps, à quoi je m'attendais de la part d'un homme qui sent la forêt, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te demande de me lâcher Robin.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je veux partir.

\- Mais à quoi tu joues à la fin ? s'agaça-t-il en desserrant son étreinte sans pour autant lâcher son poignet.

\- Ne te fais pas paraître plus idiot que tu n'es s'il-te-plait, dit-elle d'un ton acide en scrutant la rue pour repérer la moindre trace d'Emma.

\- Non mais t'es névrosée ou quoi ? Tu m'allumes et l'instant d'après tu me traites comme une merde. J'exige des explications.

_Une vraie femme, _pensa-t-elle en retenant un soupir.

Elle inspira un grand coup avant de lui répondre.

\- Je souhaitai rendre Emma jalouse Robin, rien de plus.

\- C'était encore qu'un jeu pour toi ça ?

\- Tu as sérieusement cru que je m'intéressais subitement à toi le jour où ma femme revient ? demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

\- Je… commença-t-il déstabilisé. Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser les gens et broyer leurs cœurs.

\- Dit-il à la méchante reine, rebondit-elle d'un air presque inintéressé en cherchant dans son sac son téléphone.

\- Tu es cruelle Regina, toujours aussi cruelle et tu paieras pour…

\- Tu sais quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle en le coupant, agacée et stressée. Tu as raison Robin, bouh Regina, méchante Regina, qu'on l'enferme dans un cachot, qu'on la guillotine ou qu'on la brûle comme la sorcière qu'elle est, s'écria-t-elle en exagérant son ton théâtral. Je suis un monstre sans cœur qui t'a fait du mal, inscris toi à la fin de la longue liste des gens à qui je dois faire des excuses et fous moi la paix.

Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre et se précipita à l'extérieur du Granny en composant le numéro d'Emma.

* * *

Emma marchait à toute allure sans réel but, obnubilée par sa colère à l'égard de sa femme. Ce n'est que le cri de Walsh qui avait hurlé son nom qui la fit s'arrêter dans sa fuite.

\- Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle en s'avança d'un coup vers lui, le faisant recula de trois pas sous la surprise.

\- Je… heu… je… commença-t-il les mains en l'air en signe de paix.

\- Si tu es là pour me reconquérir passe ton chemin, s'exclama-t-elle avant de commencer à repartir.

\- Comme tu es bien prétentieuse, cria-t-il pour la faire s'arrêter.

\- Pardon ? s'étrangla-t-elle en lui faisant face de nouveau.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je viens te reconquérir, je suis pas comme ça, et je veux pas d'une histoire où je n'ai aucune chance à long terme.

\- Alors pourquoi me suivre ? questionna-t-elle en se calmant, venant à sa hauteur.

\- Parce que même si tu es mariée, ça ne change pas mon affection pour toi. Et je n'ai pas envie de partir en te sachant malheureuse.

\- Je te laisse tomber et toi tu m'aides…

\- Regarde toi, dit-il alors.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu pleures.

Emma porta immédiatement sa main à son visage pour constater qu'il disait vrai, elle n'avait même pas sentit les larmes couler.

\- L'une des choses que je sais le mieux sur toi, c'est que tu es forte, reprit-il alors. Une femme incroyablement forte et courageuse. Et cette femme… À peine tu la vois avec un autre homme et tu fonds en larmes sans même t'en apercevoir. Ça me fait réaliser à quel point tu es amoureuse. Je veux pas participer à détruire ça au contraire. Je t'aime oui, mais plus important je veux que tu sois heureuse.

Emma lui sourit tristement et le laissa la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Tu es un vrai chevalier en armure, marmonna-t-elle contre son épaule.

\- Un parfait abruti qui va se mordre les doigts d'être trop bon trop con dès que je serai de retour seul à New-York.

Elle rit de bon cœur et séchant finalement ses larmes.

\- Pourquoi elle a fait ça d'après toi ? demanda-t-il en se séparant d'elle.

\- Me faire souffrir, me rendre jalouse, se venger, répondit-elle blasée.

\- Alors c'est pas vraiment grave non ?

\- Pas grave ? Tu penses réellement que c'est pas grave ? s'échauffa-t-elle de nouveau. Elle s'amuse à me rendre jalouse quitte à me faire souffrir, elle préfère se comporter comme une adolescente stupide plutôt que me laisser le temps de retrouver mes esprits.

\- Si j'ai bien compris tu as choisis la méchante reine pour femme, tu devais t'attendre à des choses comme ça non ? répondit-il en forçant sa voix pour la faire taire.

Emma le regarda un instant et rit sans joie, elle regarda le sol en secouant la tête et souffla avec lassitude.

\- Je sais même pas pourquoi ça m'étonne qu'elle agisse comme ça. Elle doit bouillir de nous avoir vu nous embrasser, encore plus de nous avoir vu revenir ensemble sans nous taper dessus, alors elle fait sa garce pour ne pas perdre la face.

\- Une bien belle névrosée que tu as là.

\- N'en profites pas trop, l'avertit-elle en gloussant, soulagée par son soutient malgré les évènements. C'est ma névrosée.

\- Que dirais-tu de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à ta névrosée ? annonça-t-il alors avec un air entendu.

\- Dis m'en plus ça m'intéresse.

\- Et si tu la rendais jalouse avec moi mais en lui faisant parfaitement saisir que tu le fais exprès pour la prendre à son propre jeu ! C'est donnant donnant, tu la remets à sa place ce qui va réveiller son côté possessif et à coup sur la faire accourir pour te récupérer, et moi ça me permet ma petite vengeance sur elle avant de me retirer une bonne fois pour toute.

Emma sembla réfléchir un moment, puis elle repensa à sa compagne dans les bras de Robin, elle sentit la colère familière l'envahir et elle acquiesça.

\- Oui, je pense qu'elle a bien mérité une dernière leçon.

* * *

Regina n'avait eu aucune nouvelles d'Emma, impossible de la trouver et personne ne lui répondait au téléphone Où qu'elle soit, ceux au courant gardaient bien le secret pour son plus grand agacement. Elle était allée trop loin, encore une fois, et maudissait déjà son propre tempérament. Elle décida donc de se rendre au plus vite au Granny, dès l'ouverture du café le lendemain matin et commença à patiemment attendre et espérer la venue de son épouse.

\- Je vous sers quelque chose ? questionna Ruby en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Un café s'il-vous-plait, répondit-elle sans la regarder, les yeux rivés sur la porte d'entrée.

\- Vous êtes sûre qu'un excitant est une bonne idée dans votre état ? gloussa la serveuse un brin suicidaire.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? dit d'une voix grave et menaçante en se tournant pour la fusiller du regard.

\- Oh arrêtez vous me faites pas peur, je dis juste que vous semblez déjà très nerveuse, il vous faudrait plutôt une bonne verveine.

\- Ruby j'ai pas besoin de votre verveine, s'agaça-t-elle. Emma est je ne sais où, peut-être même avec cet abruti de….

\- À qui la faute ? demanda Snow en arrivant à leur hauteur.

\- Commence pas, pesta l'ancienne reine qui n'avait pas envie d'une leçon de morale de la part de son ancienne ennemie.

\- Tu as cherché toute cette situation en flirtant avec Robin

\- Snow c'est quoi que tu ne comprends pas dans 'commence pas' ?

\- Tu ne récoltes que ce que tu sèmes Regina, pourquoi pour une fois tu n'as pas su agir intelligemment, tu…

\- Snow la seule raison pour laquelle je n'essaie plus de te tuer c'est Emma, alors si tu tiens à la vie laisse moi tranquille et dis à ta fille de me revenir.

\- Je pense qu'avant que j'intervienne c'est plutôt à toi d'aller présenter tes excuses et…

\- Tais toi ta voix crissante m'agresse les oreilles.

\- Regina tu…

La brune lui coupa à nouveau la parole en plaquant carrément sa main sur sa bouche. Snow allait riposter quand elle vit le choc sur le visage de son ancienne belle-mère. Elle suivit son regard et aperçu enfin Emma et Walsh qui venaient d'entrer dans le Granny, la jeune blonde accrochée au bras du jeune homme.

\- Tout le monde préparez vous pour le round trois, s'exclama Ruby sans la moindre discression.

\- Ruby tais toi t'es malade, s'exclama Snow.

\- Ah non hein, cette fois ci on m'y prendra pas, je lance les paris. Je mise vingt euros sur Emma.

Emma croisa le regard de Regina, ignorant l'attroupement qui se formait autour de la serveuse du Granny, et lui sourit arborant fièrement l'expression de la victoire. Pour Regina le message était clair, œil pour œil, dent pour dent, sa femme était en train de se venger. Elle crispa sa mâchoire et serra les poings en soutenant son regard. Elle se redressa royalement et lui indiqua d'un léger non de la tête qu'elle n'était pas prête à céder à ce type de provocation. Comme toujours, sa fierté était trop grande, et voir Emma en jouer la mettait hors d'elle.

* * *

Emma s'amusait de voir sa femme tenir bon, décidemment, il en fallait beaucoup pour la faire lâcher prise et ravaler sa fierté. Elle décida alors de faire monter le jeu d'un niveau et, après un regard soutenu à sa compagne, elle se blottit contre Walsh.

\- Regina, dit-elle en baissant la tête en signe de salutation.

\- Emma, répondit la brune entre ses dents crispées.

\- Belle journée n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Je ne peux pas dire, l'idiot à ton bras me cache la vue.

\- Enchanté, chantonna alors Walsh en souriant.

\- Quand je pense à tes fréquentations d'hier, tu es bien mal placée pour critiquer les miennes.

\- Robin fait parti de notre monde au moins.

\- Oui je sais, tu es la première à dire qu'il sent la forêt.

* * *

Regina fulminait, elle savait que la balle était dans son camp et qu'un seul geste de sa part pourrait arrêter le jeu et la torture qu'elle laissait Emma lui infliger. Pourquoi avait-elle autant de mal à lâcher prise, à accepter de perdre pour une fois. C'est alors que Walsh se pencha pour embrasser la tête d'Emma, ça lui fit comme un électrochoc. Elle pouvait supporter le jeu, la provocation, mais de quel droit posait-il ses lèvres sur sa femme. Regina avança d'un coup dans leur direction et poussa Walsh avec violence.

\- Hey, s'exclama-t-il sans réussir à contenir un sourire.

\- Oh non je vous interdis de sourire, gronda-t-elle en enfonçant son doigt dans son torse.

\- Regina tu… tenta Emma.

La brune se tourna d'un coup en entendant la voix de son épouse et plaqua violement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour la faire taire. Il n'y avait rien de doux dans ce baiser, uniquement un besoin intense de possession. Elle commença à bouger sa bouche contre la sienne, sans tendresse, et grogna de satisfaction quand Emma ne put retenir un petit gémissement de plaisir.

La blonde essaya de se séparer d'elle, consciente que tout le monde les observait dans le Granny, mais Regina l'en empêcha en glissant sa main sur son crâne, et en empoignant fermement ses cheveux pour la maintenir en place. La brune redoubla de passion dans ses baisers et ne s'arrêta que quand le besoin d'oxygène devint critique. Elle resta collée à elle, front contre front, haletante et plongea ses yeux noisettes dans les siens.

\- Regina, essaya de nouveau Emma dans un souffle.

Mais à nouveau, la brune la coupa en reprenant des baisers moins violents, plus désespérés et nécessaires.

\- Oh c'est pas bientôt fini tout ça ? s'agaça Walsh qui semblait avoir tout de même un peu de mal avec ce spectacle.

Regina se tourna d'un coup vers lui et s'avança d'un pas menaçant.

\- Emma est ma femme, ça me donne le droit de l'embrasser quand bon me semble.

\- Certes mais vous êtes pas obligées de faire le show.

\- Si ça vous dérange personne ne vous empêche de partir.

\- Walsh va partir Gina, interrompit Emma en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Il m'aidait juste à rendre à quelqu'un la monnaie de sa pièce.

\- C'était cruel, murmura la brune si bas que seule Emma pu l'entendre.

\- Je n'ai fait que prendre part à ton jeu.

\- Tu savais que je voulais te rendre jalouse, s'énerva-t-elle sans pour autant s'éloigner.

\- Bien sûr, mais j'ai voulu te montrer ce que ça fait.

\- Tu as commencé en revenant avec cet idiot.

\- Je retrouvais à peine mes souvenirs, répondit Emma amusée.

\- Tu…

\- Hey, la coupa la blonde avant de poser un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Je sais j'ai merdé, et j'ai re-merdé en fuyant. Mais tu n'es pas en reste niveau comportement stupide.

Regina ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais se stoppa toute seule. Elle soupira et se laissa guider dans les bras enfin retrouvés de sa femme.

\- Heu, commença Leroy. Du coup qui a gagné les paris ? Quelqu'un sait ? Parce que c'est pas clair pour moi.

\- Je sais pas trop qui a gagné, répondit Ruby. Mais je sais que c'est Walsh qui a perdu.

Regina ignora la discussion et inspira profondément l'odeur d'Emma, retenant un sourire à la pensée qu'en effet, Walsh avait bel et bien perdu.

\- Tu m'as tellement manquée, lui chuchota-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Tu ne te souvenais même plus de moi.

\- Mais je ressentais tout de même un manque que je ne pouvais pas expliquer.

\- Et Emma, tenta doucement Walsh. J'ai plus très envie de rester maintenant que pour toi c'est réglé, alors je préfère me retirer avant de regretter d'abandonner la lutte.

\- Oui c'est ça retirez-vous, répondit méchamment Regina, faisant soupirer sa compagne.

\- Je vais t'amener jusqu'à Boston d'où tu prendras un avion.

\- Hors de question, s'exclama la brune. Qu'il se débrouille.

\- C'est le minimum Regina, répondit Emma d'une voix sans appel.

\- Tu pars pas seule avec lui.

\- Tu as peur ?

\- Absolument pas mais c'est non négociable.

\- Regina je…

\- Stop ! les interrompit David. Avant que vous n'attaquiez un nouveau round, JE vais l'amener à Boston ça règlera le problème.

\- Snow ton mari m'impressionne chaque jour un peu plus par son intelligence hors-norme, soupira Regina.

David la questionna du regard et l'ancienne reine se mit à lui parler comme s'il était un idiot.

\- Gentil chevalier charmant, c'est gentil de se dévouer mais tu ne nous serviras plus à grand-chose dès que tu auras perdu la mémoire en franchissant la ligne. Certes tu ne sers déjà pas à grand-chose mais nous n'avons pas besoin d'une Snow dépressive criant dans toute la ville qu'elle te retrouvera.

David souffla agacé et s'en alla en râlant.

\- Quoi ? questionna Regina fière d'elle quand elle croisa le regard accusateur d'Emma.

\- Je l'amènerai à Boston, reprit la blonde. Et tu n'as pas à être inquiète.

\- Tu prends Henry avec vous.

\- Si tu veux, c'est bon comme ça ?

Regina haussa les épaules, elle était bien obligée d'être d'accord puisqu'on ne lui laissait pas le choix. Elle les laissa organiser le retour ne cessant d'observer Emma pendant qu'elle annonçait qu'ils partiraient d'ici une heure. Elle n'aimait pas du tout savoir que sa compagne allait faire toute cette route avec lui et surtout, elle n'aimait pas être déjà séparée d'elle si peu après l'avoir retrouvée.

Pendant que tout le monde parlaient, certains s'intéressant un peu à Walsh, elle vint attraper la main d'Emma et l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser.

\- J'ai envie de toi, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Emma s'étouffa légèrement et l'embrassa avant de répondre.

\- Parce que je t'ai manqué ou parce que je vais le ramener à Boston ?

\- Les deux, avoua-t-elle avant de l'embrasser encore, faisant monter la tension entre elles.

Emma allait parler, surement essayer de la calmer, mais elle n'en avait absolument pas envie. Regina ne lui en laissa donc pas le temps et attrapa la main de son épouse pour l'attirer à sa suite hors du Granny.

\- Regina qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Pour toute réponse, la brune l'embrassa passionnément et recommença sa marche en souriant face à sa soudaine obéissance. Elles atteignirent rapidement le bureau de la mairesse qu'elle ferma à double tours avant de plaquer la blonde contre la porte.

Leurs baisers étaient précipités, presque brouillons tant le besoin de se toucher allait crescendo. En quelques instants, Regina débarrassa Emma de sa veste, son top, son soutien-gorge, ses chaussures, chaussettes et son jean, la laissant en boxer pendant qu'elle la laissait la déshabiller à son tour. La blonde fut tout aussi rapide, elle dézippa en hâte la fermeture de sa robe et la laissa glisser au sol, ravie de ce qu'elle découvrit.

\- Pas de soutien-gorge ? J'avais bien remarqué ce détail.

\- Je voulais mettre toutes les chances de mon côté, répondit-elle entre deux baisers.

Regina glissa sa main sur le ventre frissonnant de son épouse et prit soin d'avaler ses soupirs.

\- Tu m'as tellement manquée, redit-elle en continuant la descente de sa main jusque dans son boxer. Hum, gémit-elle en la sentant. Je t'ai manqué aussi, releva-t-elle en commença à caresser son intimité.

\- Tais toi, gémit Emma en poussant ses hanches contre elle. Fais-moi l'amour.

Regina ne se fit pas prier et elle lui retira son dernier vêtement avant de se mettre nue à son tour. Elle attira sa compagne sur le canapé et entrelaça leurs jambes pour amener son sexe au contact du sien. Toutes deux gémirent de plaisir à cette sensation enfin retrouvée. Elles se redressèrent pour pouvoir continuer à s'embrasser et commencèrent à onduler de plus en plus vite l'une contre l'autre. Le plaisir montait vite et fort, libérant tout sur son passage. Les souffrances, les stress, les larmes, le désespoir, tout semblait disparaitre dans ces intenses retrouvailles.

Chaque mouvement se faisait de plus en plus saccadés et leurs corps se perlaient d'une fine couche de sueur. Elles jouirent ensemble, gémissants les cris que leurs bouches scellées empêchaient de sortir. Regina avait envie de pleurer et rire en même temps. Elle serra fort Emma contre elle, se rassurant sur sa présence. Enfin son calvaire prenait fin, elle avait droit à sa fin heureuse.

* * *

_**Et voila! A vos avis XD n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, en tout cas c'est pour moi un vrai plaisir de publier à nouveau, vous m'avez manqué. **_

_**Pour ceux que ça intéresse, l'adaptation de ma fiction du train en e-book avance bien, j'ai pas encore de date exacte de sortie mais je vous tiendrai au courant.**_

_**De gros bisous à toutes et à très bientôt.**_


End file.
